Teen Love
by FarFromPerfection1243
Summary: Vincent and Kagome! from InuYasha And FFVII


**This Story is for:**

**KagomesInnerBeast**

**She asked me nicely to write a fan fiction of InuYasha and FFVII**

**Let me just say I don't really know anything about FFVII but this is a fan fiction so ill make most of it up… Tell me if you like**

**REMEMBER:**

"…..Talking…."

'…..thoughts…'

**"YELLING"**

**This is a Vincent Valentine and Kagome Higurashi Fan fiction… Hope You like**

**Disclaimer: I dont own InuYasha or FFVII**

* * *

It was the start of a new year of high school and Kagome Higurashi was really happy. She had her friends, her new car and her perfect rep. She was one of the smartest girls and since last year she was like by everyone, **EVEN CHEERLEADERS**. At her school they were really snobby, so it was saying a lot.

Kagome tossed and turned in her bed. She was trying to block out the beeping of her annoying alarm clock. It was only 6:30; she set it for 7:00. "damn clock" she muttered as she slowly got up. She had to start here morning routine. She couldn't help but smile. She was going to be a senior and rule the school.

While Kagome was having a great morning, Vincent Valentine on the other hand was not. He was new to Feudal High, He knew no one and in his last school he was kind of seen as a freak. Not that he tried to fix his rep though. He liked being a outcast, he didn't want to fit in with the jocks and the preps. He wasn't a Goth or a emo, he was just…himself. He was happy about that. He just hoped that he wouldn't get in to much trouble this year.

He walked into his bathroom and looked into his mirror. He looked at his blood red eyes (**Natural color**) and his raven black hair that went past his shoulders. He was tired but he had to get ready for a new school day of a new school year. This was going to be interesting.

**1st period**

Kagome sat at her desk in the back of class. Her best friends Sango, InuYasha, Miroku, Sesshomaru, Kouga, and Kikyo sat around her. They left the seat next to her empty (A\N: You know like in the shows with the science tables where 2 people sat at a desk…yea kind of like that) Sesshomaru and Kouga were the football teams star players, InuYasha and Kikyo were voted schools cutest couple, and Sango and Miroku are the karate teams best people. Kagome on the other hand was alone at her desk. Everyone was in there seats and no one to sit near her. Not that she cared, she could talk to her friends anytime and American History was not her strong point, so she could get a lot of learning in this way.

"Ok class everyone listen up we have a new student this year. His name is Vincent Valentine." The teacher said and she walked from behind her desk. All of a sudden Vincent walked in the room. He was wearing a crimson t-shirt and a pair of jeans. He had a pair of black converse on and his raven black hair framed his face. He also had a crimson band on his head, it was on his forehead and couldn't be seen in the back because of his long silky hair. Kagome almost drooled. He looked eatable. 'Total hottie in the class, **AND I HAVE THE ONLY EMPTY SEAT…GOOD YEAR SO FAR**' Kagome thought as she looked at Vincent in the front of the room. "Mr. Valentine please have a seat next to Ms. Higurashi" the teacher said. "Kagome please stand up. Kagome stood up so He could see where to sit. Sango looked her and giggled. Kagome couldn't help but blush.

Vincent took his seat next to Kagome. He saw the blush across her face and couldn't help but smirk. 'This year has started our interesting' he thought as he took out a pen and his schedule for the year. He was seeing what class he had next and trying to figure where it was from his locker. He had a hard enough time trying to find this class. He was going to have hell finding the others. "Hi I'm Kagome" Kagome said with a smile looking at Vincent. "I know. I'm Vincent" He said plainly. Kagome lost her smile. "Hey is that your schedule, let me see what classes you have." She said putting her hand out wait for the paper to be put in it. When the paper was placed in her hand she looked at it. 'wow we have all the same classes. Even the honor classes. This was the only classes her friends were in so maybe she could really get to know Vincent.

She handed the paper back and smiled. "I guess we will really get to know each other" she said with her attention back on the teacher. "What do you mean?" he asked totally confused. "Well you and me have all the same classes" she said looking at him from the corner of her eye.

The rest of the class they talked about random stuff and made plans to even eat lunch together under the sacred tree in the courtyard. Since none of her friends have the same lunch as her she needed someone to eat with. So why not the totally new hot kid.

**Lunch**

Kagome and Vincent came out of the glass doors that led to the courtyard. They walked over to the huge tree and sat down. Kagome couldn't get the goofy smile off her face. When she was around him she couldn't help but smile. He just got butterflies in her stomach. Suddenly the doors burst open and Naraku and his girlfriend Kagura walked into the courtyard. They were the meanest people in school. They hated Kagome and thought she was a goody goody. All last year they made her life miserable when ever they could.

**FLASHBACK**

_Kagome was about to get a bowl of punch at the homecoming dance when out of no where Kagura comes up and dumps it on her._

_"Guess your not thirsty any more" Kagura laughed and Naraku wrapped his arms around her waist._

_"You got her good honey. Real Good" Naraku laughed as they both walked away._

_Kagome's dress was ruined. She ran out of the dance and home in less that 10 minutes. She was so embarrassed._

**END OF FLASHBACK**

Kagome covered her eyes with her bangs trying to hide he face. Vincent saw this and looked at her confused. "Kagome who you hiding from?" he asked quietly "Naraku and Kagura" she said so only he could hear her.

It was to late though. They were coming their way.

"Well, Well, Well if it isn't little Kagome" Kagura spat

"Hello Kagura" Kagome said with her bangs still covering her face.

"Well looks like you got yourself a new boyfriend" Naraku laughed.

"Naraku honey, you're wrong. He probably just felt sorry that she had no friends and sat with her" Kagura laughed, which mad Naraku laugh.

"I didn't feel sorry for Kagome. Me and her are a couple." Vincent said bluntly. When the words left his mouth Kagome's mouth dropped open and she turned 10 shades of red. "Now if you please, we would like to finish out lunch" Vincent said taking a bite if his sandwich.

Kagura and Naraku stomped off, angry that they couldn't make poor Kagome cry.

Vincent had a devilish smirk on his face and Kagome was looking at the ground. "Sorry I said that, I know we aren't a couple but I didn't like them picking on you. I don't know it just made me mad." Vincent said looking at her. Kagome looked up at him with a bright smile and nodded. "Thank you, they have been on my case since last year" She said looking into his crimson red eyes. He looked into her deep blue eyes that he felt that he could swim in. Suddenly he felt her lips on his. His eyes widened. He wasn't expecting her to kiss him. Slowly he closed his eyes and kissed her back. He beckoned her to open her mouth. She did as he asked. His tongue swept into the dark cavern that was her mouth. They had a passionate, loving kiss in the courtyard. Little did the know that the bell to leave for the next class had rung. 'this is going to be a good year' they both thought as they kissed.

They would of kept kissing if it wasn't for the Principal clearing his throat. The pulled away from each other and looker at their Principal. They stood up and blushed. They couldn't even look at each other. "Get to class you two" He said as he stared them down. The two of them ran off to there class together, holding hands. "Teen Love" the Principal chuckled as he walk back to his office.

**HOMECOMING DANCE**

Vincent and Kagome were on the dance floor dancing very close to each other. Kagome had her head on his chest and was swaying to the music. (**A\N: In this Vincent is taller then Kagome. He probably is anyways**). Kagome was smiling and so was Vincent. They had been going strong since that kiss in the courtyard. He treated her right and loved her. Kagome was so happy. She had everything she need. She was in Vincent's warm embrace. When the song stopped Kagome looked up at Vincent. He looked down at her. He smiled ant leaned down and kissed her softly at first and then passionately. When their kiss ended they looked at each other and smiled.

They were having a great year so far.

**8 MONTHES LATER**

"**Kagome Higurashi**" Kagome's name was said over the speakers as the ceremony continued. It was there graduation day and they were moving on to a new life. A few names later Vincent was called up to get his diploma.

When the ceremony was over all the kids through the caps up and shouted. Kagome ran over to Vincent and kissed him lightly and hugged him. It was the best year ever.

Kagome and Vincent were still together, they had some fights but it always stopped with a peck on the cheek or lips. Then they forgot they were mad and were totally in love again.

Kagome and Vincent were voted Cutest couple in the yearbook. They went to college together and finally got married

**THE END**


End file.
